St Christophers
by Lara Himura
Summary: -Universo Alterno- Un fic SiriusRemus. Lean y luego preguntan.
1. 10Julio

_Al fin, lo que todos hemos estado esperando, Lara Himura está de vuelta con otro maravilloso fic que vaya que se tardó en hacer ¬¬, pero lo importante es que nos volverá a deleitar con su escritura, y para repetir la hazaña de su pasado fic tenemos que cooperar en algo: lean su otro MUY buen fic llamado Cambio de Perspectiva, disfruten esta nueva historia ( dejando un extenso y pomposo review, claro) y amen a Sirius....buena, la última va por mi cuenta._

_A sabiendas de que me va a matar por escribirle este prólogo, sólo quiero felicitarle por su tan recientemente adquirida beca, ya que no había nadie mas que se la mereciera tanto como ella ( ¡¿alguien se atreve a contradecirme?! ¬¬.) Sinceramente es una persona muy talentosa con un don innato para la escritura, y sé, estoy completamente convencida, de que llegará muy lejos, siendo la nueva no Octavio Paz, ya que ni escribe como él ni le cae bien, sino la nueva García Márquez, la renovada Saramago, la filosófica Nietszche. Felicidades Bonín, y recuerda a los que siempre te apoyaron cuando des tu discurso en las premiaciones del Nobel._

_Con el cariño de hoy y siempre, Jackie de Black._

* * *

St. Christophers

¿Para qué me puede llegar a servir un cuaderno? Apenas si la maestra me ha enseñado a corregir mi ortografía.

Creo que he empezado mal.

Soy Remus J. Lupin. Soy huérfano, eso quiere decir que mis padres están muertos; no sé nada de mis tíos, primos, abuelos, creo que no tengo. No sé.

Vivo en el orfanato St. Christophers. Es un pequeño lugar, sólo vivimos unos cincuenta niños. Dentro de unos cinco años tendré que abandonar este lugar si es que nadie me adopta. Dudo que alguien vaya a hacerlo, sólo escogen a los mas pequeños.

No soy muy alto, mi cabello, pues, no es ni castaño ni rubio, es como una combinación de ambos; soy muy delgado, creo que es por la comida, no es muy buena; creo que lo que mas me gusta de mi son mis ojos, una de las encargadas de cuidarnos, miss Paty, dice que son hermosos y que le recuerdan a su sobrino que vive en Escocia.

Bueno...creo que esa es una buena presentación. Veamos...¿qué escribiré aquí?

Podría ser un diario, pero eso es para niñas...mejor...un recordatorio. Si eso será, un recordatorio. Escribiré todo lo que pase a mi alrededor, pero no será un diario, lo haré sólo por si se me olvida alguna cosa que quiera recordar, como mis ideas o algún recuerdo.

Empezaré...

**10/ Julio**

Hoy fue un día caluroso. Gracias a Dios el cocinero logró comprarnos un poco de helado para el almuerzo, aunque solo pude comer la mitad porque el estúpido de Black me lo robó.  
Ese tipo siempre me está molestando. Su nombre es Sirius Black.

Es un poco mas alto que yo y mas robusto, por eso se aprovecha de mí. Tiene el cabello negro y lo tiene mas largo de lo que debería, pero cada vez que lo llevan al barbero se pone como histérico.

A él, igual que algunos mas del orfanato, sus padres murieron. Oí una vez decir a James, un amigo mío, que sus papás no habían muerto, si no que lo habían dejado con su tía, porque no lo querían, pero su tía tampoco y por eso vino a parar a St. Christophers. Yo no creo que sea cierto, ¿ cómo unos padres no pueden llegar a amar a sus hijos?

El único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres es el de una Navidad, donde nos reuníamos para abrir los regalos. Sólo estaba mi papá y mi mamá, yo tendría como unos seis años. No recuerdo mas.

No se porque murieron. En si no sé ni cómo llegué aquí. Sólo recuerdo haber despertado en la enfermería, después la directora me dijo que mis padres ya no estaban conmigo, que este sería mi nuevo hogar. Al principio lloré sin parar, pero al ver a los demás niños pude acostumbrarme.

No como Sirius. El apenas lleva tres años aquí, todavía no se acostumbra.

James y yo hemos tratado de que juegue con nosotros, pero nos dice que ya es muy grande para jugar. Tiene trece años igual que nosotros pero ya se cree como de quince. A veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero cretino.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.


	2. 13 de Julio

13/Julio

Hoy fue el cumpleaños de un niño llamado Peter. Miss Paty trajo un delicioso pastel; era de chocolate. Todos lo disfrutamos, pero como de costumbre Sirius decidió quedarse en el dormitorio. James quiso ir por el, pero yo le dije que no tenia caso tratar con alguien tan necio.

Pero en fin....

En este momento todo el mundo esta dormido y yo estoy en la ventana, solo alumbrado por la luz de la Luna.

En el dormitorio dormimos diez niños. Todos somos amigos. Junto a mi cama al lado derecho duerme James y del lado izquierdo duerme un niño llamado Neville. Enfrente duerme Sirius.

A veces en la noche oigo un murmullo proveniente de su cama. Creo que habla dormido.

Nuestro dormitorio esta en el ultimo piso, junto a los baños. Es una gran ventaja, por si hace frío ya no es un camino muy largo, solo hay que tener cuidado con las tablas que rechinan.

Como no tengo sueño seguiré describiendo St. Christophers..

Antes era una casa, y los dueños de ella son un par de personas de edad adulta que tienen un buen corazón y mucho dinero. Gracias a ellos todos nosotros vivimos aquí. No es n palacio pero es mejor que vivir en la calle.

No tenemos muchos problemas financieros, ya que las personas que cuidan el lugar son personas retiradas y para no sentirse inútiles ayudan en el orfanato.

Esta el Chef . Es una persona agradable, algo extraña. Típico ingles con estomago grande y ojo azul, cabello blanco.

Esa la directora Miss Minerva. Es un poco severa y estricta pero tiene buen corazón. Su cabello siempre lo tiene en un chongo, nunca se le ve despeinada.

Y por ultimo esta Miss Paty que es lo mas cercano a una madre. Siempre se preocupa por nosotros y trata e hacernos la vida mas llevadera. Cuando necesitamos a alguien con quien hablar vamos con ella. Su cabello en algún momento fue rubio, pero con los años ha ido perdiendo ese color, sus ojos son grises. Es robusta y tiene unas manos marcadas por el trabajo duro.

También están los profesores. Nunca se quedan mas de seis meses, por lo general son jóvenes que vienen a cumplir su servicio social.

En si eso es todo lo que puede decirse de St. Christophers.

Se que lo que acabo de escribir es aburridísimo, pero por si alguna razón dejo este lugar quiero recordarlo tal como es.

Sirius esta hablando otra vez.

Me tengo que ir a dormir, una nube esta tapando la Luna y ya no veo

....:::::Reviews::::......

Ariadna-Creta: Mil gracias por leer mis fics, significa mucho para mi. No sabia eso del besibolista, no puedo concebir como alguien puede hacer eso a sus propios hijo ( que digo si meti al hermoso de Remus en uno) Sigue leyendo

Alejamoto-Diethel: Yeah!! Se que te gusta shaman king!! Verdad que es genial!!! Ejem....volviendo al fic....lo se pobrechitos, pero la vida es cruel....asi que....sigue leyendo

Anihila Dextro: uu' te entiendo, maldita prepa es un higado, yo casi no tengo tiempo, bueno....si no hago la tarea tendría mas tiempo....Arriba el sufrimiento y el dolor!!! (soy un poco sadica) sigue leyendo

Luntashi: ayyyy mil gracias, me has sacado los colores, como dicen Fred y Geroge. Este capitulo es un poco...lento, pero es pura descripción el proximo capitulo estara mejor

Su: Te he enganchago siiiiiii! Yeah sigue leyendo, que se pondra bien, lo prometo, o bueno eso espero

Ari-chan: Quien si no mas sirius y remus son tiernos, sigue leyendo


	3. 1 de Agosto

1/ agosto

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no escribía pero era a falta de tiempo. Casi nada ha pasado... bueno si, hace unos pocos días probé mi primer cigarrillo.

Espero que nadie llegue a leer esto, por que si no me veré en graves problemas.

Todo empezó cuando llego un nuevo profesor, Oliver. Es muy joven, no pasa de veinticinco años, enseña matemáticas. El punto es que el fuma como buen amante de las fiestas. Entonces, los gemelos Fred y George, mientras estábamos en el descanso, se colaron al salo principal, donde los profesores dejan sus pertenencias y robaron una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

James y yo, no sabíamos nada de eso hasta esa noche.

Estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir cuando Sirius entro a la habitación. Al principio nos pareció extraño de que entrara tosiendo. "Estará enfermo" pensé.

- Huele extraño- dijo James

- Ha de ser Black- contesto un tipo llamado Severus, que por cierto me cae mal- Siempre huele mal, mas aun por que se la ha pasado fu...

-Cállate- le dijo Sirius

James y yo lo volteamos a ver. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que había estado fumando.

-¿Fumaste?- Pregunto admirado James

-No te incumbe- Contesto Sirius.

Yo estaba seguro que lo había hecho, pero no quería pelear con él.

-Has estado fumando Black y te va a ir mal- dijo con malicia Severus.

-Si dices algo, juro que conocerás a tus padres-como ya he mencionado casi todos nuestros padres están muertos.

Severus se acobardo al ver Sirius. Esos ojos azul profundo a cualquiera atemoriza.

James y yo nos quedamos callados, sabíamos que esa amenaza iba también para nosotros. No había nadie mas en el dormitorio ya que se estaban lavando los dientes.

Después de un rato nos fuimos a dormir.

Como a media noche tuve que ir al baño. Me levante de mi cama medio dormido, tropecé con la cama de James pero no se dio cuenta.

Salí del dormitorio, prendí la luz y para mi sorpresa había alguien mas en el baño.

Era Sirius.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto nervioso

-Vine al baño ¿y tu?

-Pues....yo también.

-Bueno- Aun estaba dormido, pero un horrible olor me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunte

-¿Cuál?....nada- dijo inocentemente. Entonces me di cuenta de que sus manos se encontraban detrás de su espalda y haba una nube de humo encima de su cabeza

-Sirius....¿qué haces?

-Ya te dije que nada- me miro furioso

-Estas fumando ¿verdad?

-No...- Y volteo los ojos de un lado a otro

-¡Estas fumando!- Se acerco a mí y puso sobre mi boca

-Callate....te podrían oir

Trate de decir algo pero no me dejo

-Si dices algo te golpeare ¿entendiste?

Asentí con mi cabeza. Entonces al fin quito su mano de mi boca

El se volteo y siguió fumando y la curiosidad me invadió.

-¿Qué se siente?

-Bien- dijo sin poner mucha atención.

-Puedo...puedo probar- El solo se encogió de hombros y me dio el cigarro.

Yo me le quede viendo como si fuera algo extraordinario.

-Solo tienes que ponerlo en tu boca y aspirar

Y así lo hice.

Sentí como el humo bajaba por mi garganta y llegaba a un punto donde comencé a ahogarme. Empecé a toser.

-Por eso los niños no deberían de fumar- dijo arrancándome el cigarro

-Tu también eres un niño y también toses- le reproche. Es un presumido

-Yo ya no lo soy, es cuestión de mentalidad.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-No te diré, de seguro iras a decirle a alguien- se llevo a la boca el cigarrillo y le dio una calada. Quiso parece un adulto pero no le queda.

-No lo diré a nadie- Entonces me miro a los ojos como analizándome.

-Fred y George me lo dieron. Los robaron...

-Eso no esta bien...

-No me importa- me dijo tajantemente

Nos quedamos en silencio

-¿Qué no venias al baño?- Ya se me había olvidado. No me gusta que me estén viendo así que lo hice lo más rápido que pude.

Cando termine Sirius ya se había ido. Me dirigí al dormitorio. Oí como los pasos de Sirius rechinaban en e piso de madera.

Llegue a mi cama y antes de quedarme dormido mire la cama de Sirius.

......:::Reviews:::.....

Anihila Dextro: Romance/odio de todo en esta historia VENGAN VENGAN A LEER. Estoy loca como si de un anuncio te he tratado, pero bueno....dejando a un lado lo simplona que soy, gracias por leer. Entiendo tu sufrimiento TT

Roxkawaii: Quieres adoptar a uno?? Dos por el precio de uno. Remus ya no, yo ya me lo compre sigue leyendo

Luntashi: Tu tambien me zarandeas, ya son dos TT sigue leyendo, tratare de subir lo mas rapido que pueda

Yui: Me encantaria que fueran mas largos, pero el tiempo siempre es un problema, pero conforme la historia vaya pasando seran mas largos, solo sigue leyendo

Ari-chan: Pobre Sirius lleno de trumas, por eso habla dormidito, todo es psicológico, pero es muy tierno. Sigue leyendo

Alejamoto Diethel: Pues es toda una revoltura, de este tiempo de otros tiempos, de mi vida, de todo va a haber, todo tiene (o la mayoria) un propósito. Sigue leyendo

Jackie de Black: Hare una venta de orfanato. Yo ya gane a Remus, si no te apuras te ganaran a Sirius. Sigue leyendo. Hey man! Osea osea osea osea osea daaaaah

**NOTA: VENTA DE NIÑOS EN EL ORFANATO MANDA TU REVIEW PARA TENER EL TUYO**


	4. 5 de Agosto

5/Agosto

Hoy fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, ni el día cuando me enferme del estomago por comer en exceso lasagna fue tan horrible como hoy.

La señorita Minerva Mcgonagall se ha enterado que Fred y George habían robado el paquete de cigarrillos.

Alguien los delato. Yo no fui, aunque Sirius diga lo contrario.

Todo empezó en el descanso entre clases. Yo estaba hablando con James, cuando vimos salir al patio a Oliver y a la señorita. Su presencia intimida un poco, pero esta vez, con su mirada y paso firme hizo que un escalofrió recorriera nuestras espaldas.

Vimos que se dirigía hacia los gemelos. En cuanto la vieron su rostro se puso blanco como el mármol.

Parecía que todo el patio se hubiera encontrado en un velorio. Nadie hablaba. Les dijo algo en voz baja y luego hizo que entraran a la escuela. Todos los veíamos como si se dirigieran a la horca.

Al poco tiempo tuvimos que regresar a clases.

Nadie volvió a ver a los gemelos hasta la cena; solo los vimos pasar de largo. No se detuvieron a comer, además llevaban la cabeza agachada. Se fueron directo a los dormitorios.

Cuando termine de cenar, me levante para ir a dejar mis platos sucios en el estante donde se deben de poner. De repente alguien me susurro al oído "Necesito hablar contigo". Me volteé para ver quien había sido y vi a Sirius salir al patio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí.

Cuando ya los dos estábamos afuera le pregunté que quería, entonces él enfadado me grito.

-¡Maldito traidor! Confié en ti.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunte asombrado

-¡Tu fuiste a decirle a Mcgonagall lo de los cigarrillos.

-¿Qué?...!Yo no fui!

-¡Claro que sí! Maldito mentiroso.

-No soy el único que sabía de los cigarrillos- dije enojado- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Severus?

-El no fue...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se que no fue el- dijo bajando la voz

-¿Cómo demonios...

-NO FUE EL Y PUNTO- Comenzaba a enojarse mas de lo que ya estaba- ¡Fuiste tu! Confiésalo

-QUE YO NO FUI- Yo también comencé a gritar

-Tu sabias además te di a probar.

-No era el único que sabía, también lo sabe James- No quería meter en ningún problema a James.

-¿Fue James?

-No, el no fue....el no lo diría

-Entonces fuiste TU ¡Traidor!- No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sirius se abalanzó sobre mi haciéndome caer.

Comenzamos a pelear. Lo tome por el cuello y el a mi. Trate de alejarlo de mi pero es mas fuerte que yo. Quiso golpearme sin embargo yo me defendí. Después de forcejear un rato, rodamos por el suelo y yo quede arriba de el.

-Yo no fui.

-Fuiste tu mentiroso

Me empujo y caí de espaldas al suelo.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a volverme a golpear alguien lo detuvo. Después alguien me ayudo a levantarme. Era James. El Chef tenía a Sirius agarrado de los brazos.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- Miss Paty había salido, cuando nos vio se sorprendió mucho.

-Estos dos se estaban peleando- Dijo el Chef

-Remus...- Me volteo a ver con desilusión

-Yo...no...solo...discutíamos- No le iba decir porque estábamos peleando

-¿Y por eso se estaban golpeando?

El Chef había soltado a Sirius cuando se calmo. Lo mira, tenía la cabeza baja y su cabello le cubría los ojos.

-Nosotros... lo sentimos- Dije agachando la cara.

-Mañana irán a ver a la directora- nos sentencio- ¡Ahora todos a dormir!

Todo el orfanato había salido a ver la pelea.

Nos fuimos a los dormitorios.

En el camino James me pregunto que había pasado y le dije que mañana le contaba.

Debo de ir a dormir.

.....:::::Reviews:::....

Anihila Dextro: Mi muy apreciada lectora: no se ande quejando de los derechos por que bien que anda comprando al pobre de Sirius, creo q todo el mundo lo quiere, no pensé en eso. Tendrán que llegar a un acuerdo. Sigue leyendo

Ariadna-creta: Lo de la venta sono un poco crudo, llamala como quieras, lamentablemente Remus....esta siendo comprado (o adoptado) por mi pero lo puedo compartir . Sirius necesita un abrazo de oso para que se le quite la tristeza

Alejamoto Diethel: Sirius esta en plena pubertad, por eso las hormonas se le alteran y anda medio agresivo. Sigue leyendo

Jackie de Black: Que te he dicho con el humor querida CHOlika. Canta Cumbayá. Osea osea osea osea osea no te exaltes guey dah

Yui: Los dos son tuyos mientras que los dejes hacer.....tu sabes...los dejes ser libres...por asi ecirlos ¿estas dispuesta?

Su: TT Yo tambien quiero que los capitulos sean mas largos, pero....la maldita escuela ¬¬ . Tratare de hacerlos mas largos. Muchos quierean a Sirius, creao q tendran que pelear por el.


	5. 6 de Agosto

6 de Agosto

En este momento estoy castigado, ¡que bueno que siempre cargo con este cuaderno! Si no me estaría aburriendo hasta la muerte como Sirius.

Hoy fui a ver a la Mcgonagall. Creo que seguí enojada por lo de Fred y George por que además de habernos dado el sermón mas grande de nuestras vidas, nos ha castigado por una semana.

Tengo que estar encerrado en un salón a solas con Sirius y no es miel sobre hojuelas... cada cuanto me lanza un pedazo de papel con saliva.

Como lo esta haciendo en este momento...

Es tan molesto, pero trate de no ponerle atención.

También los dos tenemos que limpiar los salones des pues de las clases.

¿Por qué tengo que...

Lamento haber interrumpido lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero mi querido amigo Sirius trato de escupirme sin embargo en ese momento entro Miss Paty y lo vio. O han castigado y esta parado de espaldas en un rincón.

Tengo que burlarme de el.... ya

Me a lanzado una mirada asesina pero no me importa.

Bueno como iba diciendo. Hoy Sirius trato de escaparse del castigo y dejarme todo el trabajo a mi. Según el soy un "traidor" y debo de trabajar lo doble por mi traición.

Soy tan criminal como lo es el. Así como ninguno de los do dijo nada sobre os cigarrillos además de que los probamos.

En pocas palabras ambos debemos de cumplir el mismo castigo.

Aunque yo tengo ventaja.

Como se que vamos a salir tarde, la mayor parte de la cena ya se habrá acabado, así que le pedí a James que me guardara un poco de papa, carne y el rico panecillo relleno de crema de chocolate. Me encanta.

En este momento me estoy dando cuenta que estoy injustamente castigado. Yo no empecé la pelea ¡Fue Sirius!

En fin... pero aun me carcome la conciencia el no haber dicho lo de los cigarrillos.

Sin embargo hay que aclarar que YO NO DELATE NI A FRED NI A GEORGE


	6. 9 de Agosto

9 de Agosto

Llevo 4 días castigado. Ayer y el día anterior pude ponerme al día con las clases. En mi opinión fue muy constructivo.

En cambio Sirius lo único que hizo fue crear una nueva forma de mecerse sin caerse. Ha logrado estar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y luego levantarse.

Admiro su tenacidad. Es alguien que no se deja vencer fácilmente. Ayer lo descubrí; el como yo estábamos tan aburridos que tuvimos que platicar.

Me entere de muchas cosas. Ya se quien fue el que delato a Fred y a George; como lo supuse fue el estúpido de Severus, quería quedar bien con los profesores y por eso les dijo. Sirius ya no lo pudo golpear por que Fred y George ya lo hicieron.

Una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos hablando de lo que nos acordábamos antes de llegar a St. Christophers.

El ha sufrido mucho, aunque no entro en detalles sobre la muerte de sus padres me dijo que los vio morir en su propia casa.

Yo le conté sobre como llegue y que no podía recordar mucho sobre mi familia.

"Que suerte tienes" dijo con tristeza. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle mas, pero como vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas decidí dejar el tema para después. Aun me quedan tres días mas de castigo.

También me confeso que no le gustaba estar cerca de mucha gente por que dice que no lo aceptan ó lo ven como alguien que causa problemas.

"Y has dado muchas razones" pensé. Creo que si tratara de menos ruso toda su vida sería mas fácil.

Muchos nos hemos equivocado al pensar que es una persona problemática, pero si hablas con el te darás cuenta que tiene buen corazón.

Creo que las únicas personas que nos hemos dado cuenta de ello ha sido Miss Paty, los gemelos y yo.

Me gustaría ayudarlo

**.......:::::Reviews:::......**

Ariadna-Creta: No pude hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero ¡yeah! Subí dos capitulos. Yahoo! Sigue leyendo, que lo mas seguro hare lo mismo

Alejamoto Diethel: Pues....Snape es un soplon, es un conevenencieron, hipócrita, cabello grasoso, tonto ¬¬. Sirius es muy orgulloso y dudo que se las vaya a dar, por ahora.

Anihila Dextro: Entiendo, como ya te he dicho, tu desgracia, odio la prepa, bueno no la odio, solo que no tengo tanto tiempo. Yo antes de subir algun capitulo o una historia primero lo escribo en una libreta (le puse scarlet) y luego se las doy a unos amigos para que la revisen, me tardo horas subiendo, pero ya me acostumbre, además siempre esta contigo cuando estas inspirada. Piensa en eso de la libreta es el mejor amigo de un escritor

Ari-chan: Gracias por tus criticas, son muy constructivas, pero por una razón lo hago así, solo analiza que Remus es un niño en plena pubertad y para el es muy difícil concentrarse en su medio, además el diario es para liberar sus sentimientos, hechos que tienen relevancia en su vida, no te va a decir "hoy desayune cereales como todos los dias de mi vida" mientras uno va creciendo va adquiriendo mayor convivencia con el entorno. Asi me puedo seguir dandote explicaciones, pero te prometo que con el tiempo, o una de dos dejas de leerme o vas entendiendo como escribo. Agradesco tu review y tu critca. Espero alguna noticia tuya

Yui: La escuela nos afecta a todos, que bueno que tienes mente abierta siue leyendo

Jackie de Black: Mami! Me pusieron triste creo que ire a llorar a mi almohada, osea osea osea osea osea guey me vas a seguir leyendo verdad cholikita chan?? Ya...exagere, pero estoy con el animo en el suelo.....tantas cosas, ¿por qué la gente nos deja? Es tan difícil visualizar a alguien en un ataud....ya no pensare en eso jijijiji


	7. 10 de agosto

10 de agosto

Hoy fue un día muy extraño. En un momento me encontraba borrando un pizarron y al otro tenía a Sirius llorando en mi hombro.

No se como empezó todo.

Ya habían terminado las clases y los dos nos quedamos para limpiar el salón; me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sirius, sus bolitas de papel, los comentarios sarcásticos, entonces se me hizo muy extraño que el día de hoy o hiciera nada de eso. Solo se quedo de pie mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué no piensas trabajar?- le pregunte. Pero solo me mando una mirada despectiva.

Yo estaba harto de que me tratara así. Tome una cubeta llena de agua y la deje caer justo enfrente de el.

-Yo no pienso hacer el trabajo solo- dije con decisión como me había aconsejado James.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, fue una guerra de miradas el primero en pestañar o mirar hacia otro lado perdía.

Lamentablemente sus ojos son tan profundos que me ahogue en ellos. No pude mas y voltee a ver la cubeta.

-Que débil eres- susurro en forma de burla.

-Ah si....pues tu eres mas....tonto- No sabía que decir, en alguna parte de se que no soy fuerte.

-¡Wow! ¿Es tu mejor insulto?- dijo dando un paso hacia mi-Dime otro.

No quería que viera el miedo en mi, así que no di ni un paso hacia atrás.

-Vamos, dime algo más- Entonces pateo la cubeta, lo cual derramo todo el agua.

En ese momento estaba en una encrucijada. Si le respondía algo lo provocaría más (además no sabía que decirle) pero si no le respondía quedaría como el tonto, el débil, el estúpido.

Todo esto paso en menos de un segundo en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

Una grandiosa idea se me ocurrió.

-No te tengo que decir nada- dije algo que no quería decir nada.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-¿Cómo todos los demás?

-No- respondí firmemente

-Entonces dime algo más.

-No

-No seas cobarde y dímelo

-No quiero

-Dime algo- Me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme- Dime lo que me quieras decir.

-¡Estas loco!- Le grite tratando de alejarme de el

Me soltó y se me quedo viendo como si no me creyera.

-¿Qué estoy loco? ¿Nada mas eso?

-¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?- Ya me comenzaba a dar miedo su actitud.

-¡Que me odias! ¡que me detestas como toda la gente!- comenzó a gritar.

Baje la voz y le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Yo no te odio.

-¡Si! Si me odias. Odias estar encerrado aquí conmigo. Estar a menos de tres pasos de mi te da miedo. Me odias. Yo se que todo el mundo me odia.

Su rostros estaba mas rojo que un tomate. Podía ver la vena de la sien latiendo en su frente. Algo dentro de mi descubrió algo en él. Esta solo, sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo comprende.

En pocas palabras sentí lastima de el.

Me trate de acercar lentamente a el, pelo él dio un paso hacía atrás agachando la cabeza. Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron al suelo. Tenia los puños cerrados y el cabello le cubría el rostro.

-Sirius...yo....no te odio- "Tal vez te temo, pero no te odio" pensé- Tampoco...mmm....Miss Paty....los gemelos....y muchas otras personas.

No supe que mas decirle, así que me acerque y le di una palmada en la espalda.

Creo que entendió el mensaje de que era....su ....amigo, se podría decir, por que se limpio las lagrimas y por primera vez me dio una sonrisa.

Eso si que fue un gran avance.

Hoy le ayude, de eso estoy seguro.

**......::::Reviews:::.....**

**Ari-chan**: Para nada que fastidias, ¬¬ fastidio mas yo con mis ocurrencias. Otra vez muchas gracias por tu review, ya me habian dicho que pusiera mas ambientacion, y es algo en que debo de trabajar mas, trato de perfeccionarlo, pero es q tengo en mi mente St. Christophers, que en realidad si existe solo que es una escuela primaria que se encuentra en Canterbury, Kent, Inglaterra, es un hermsoso lugar, (Oliver ¬) estudie hay en vacaciones, por eso le puse asi. Ya me sali del tema. Tratare de tener muy encuenta eso puntos para que te siga interesando, ya que es trabajo de la escritora cumplir las peticiones de sus queridos lectores.

**Alejamto Diethel**: Muchas gracias por tus animos, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y no terminar con una depresión. Sigue leyendo

**RsMoony**: Pues.....Severus puede tener varias caras, si es a eso a lo que te referisas, en cuanto a Remus y Sirius, los dos son hermsoso, los capitulos seran mas largo, solo sigue leyendo

**GabyKinomoto:** Que bueno que te este gustando, y si la adolescencia es an etapa de la cual muchos errores se cometen, sigue leyendo

**Anihila Dextro:** Lo de la radio....' es algo extraño, ¿no crees?, seria algo como medio futuristico, medio raro, pero buena idea, lo tomare muy encuenta, y mas para la parte de...ejem....yaoi...donde tu sabes....(mente pervertida) "Y en el eco de a habitación entre las sombras se oian sus gemidos" algo asi no¿? Digo no seria tan malo

**Jackie de Black:** Gracias, no se que decirte, se que si empiezo a escribir mas, llorare y no quiero recoger mis lagrimas con el pañuelo de todas las noches. Solo....no se....no me dejes solita TT


	8. 12 de Agosto, 14 de Agosto

12 de Agosto

Al fin termino mi semana de castigo. No fue tan malo como había pensado. Ayer pude Sirius y yo hablamos. Pude ver porque el otro día actuaba como si estuviera loco.

Una de sus primas, no muy lejanas, le había mandado una postal atrasada de su cumpleaños, el cual había pasado desde hacia unos seis meses.

No fue el hecho de que se tardara tanto en mandarla, sino que sabiendo que esta viviendo en un orfanato, ellos, cerrando los ojos ante la realidad, le mandan una tarjeta deseándole lo mejor.

Si en realidad le desearan lo mejor vendrían por el y lo llevarían a su casa.

Pero en fin...

Hoy hable con James sobre Sirius y lo que paso hace dos días. Me dijo que era peligroso tratar con gente como el. Dijo muchas cosas mas pero en conclusión dijo que estaba loco por los problemas que había tenido desde que era pequeño.

Yo creo que necesita amigos. No los tiene porque no sabe como tratar a las personas.

Le propuse a James que fuéramos sus...¿cómo le ñeros, que no lo viéramos con miedo y que tratáramos de hablar con el.

Después de mucha insistencia logre que James aceptara que Sirius estuviera con nosotros mañana.

Espero que Sirius sepa comportarse.

Entre otras cosas hoy fue adoptado un niño pequeño llamado Ron. Me caía bien, aunque solo tuviera cinco años de edad. Harry, uno de sus amigos, lloro todo el día.

Miss Paty trato de consolarlo diciéndole que algún día el también sería adoptado y que sería feliz con su nueva familia.

Yo ya no se si habrá esperanzas para mi. A veces creo que me quedare en este lugar hasta que cumpla la edad limite.

14 de Agosto

Paz y tranquilidad es lo que necesito. Estoy harto de oír a Sirius burlarse de las personas, pareciera que nada lo hace feliz.

James esta molesto conmigo por haberlo convencido de que hablara con Sirius en parte yo me siento molesto pero no con James, sino con Sirius y conmigo mismo.

Yo por haber creído que con mi ayuda sería..no se, ¿abierto?; y el por no tratar de comportarse decentemente.

Fue horrible tratar de unir el agua con el aceite.

Creo que la única persona de la cual no se burla fue de, por mas extraño y estúpido suene, de mi y de Miss Paty.

Analizándolo podría llegar a la conclusión que solo nosotros dos hemos sido los que hablamos con el.

Pero aun así no es excusa de que se halla reído en la cara de un pequeño regordete que acaba de llegar a St. Christophers.

James estaba tan enojado con Sirius que le hecho en cara que su familia no lo quería y que por eso estaba allí.

Hubiera intervenido en la discusión pero estaba muy enojado. Ahora que lo pienso los hubiera detenido, sin embargo el hubiera no existe. Tal vez con eso Sirius aprenda algo.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? "Árbol que nace torcido su rama nunca endereza"

Me extraña no oír la voz de Sirius.

Como la noche es a la única hora que puedo escribir siempre oigo el monologo de Sirius.

Nunca es el mismo, una vez lo oí como si estuviera discutiendo con el Chef. Decía que quería mas pasta.

Tal vez esta tan enojado que ni en sueños le da ganas de pelear.

No se si hablar con el mañana, mi conciencia me pesa.

La Luna esta llena y su luz me ha hecho sentir culpable. Dormiré para aclarar mis ideas.

**......:::::::Reviews:::::......**

**N/A:** Antes de pasar a los reviews quiero decir quetuve que poner dos fechas seguidas ya que los cap si de por si son cortos, ya siquiera son un poquito mas extensos. Los próximos capitulos van a ser algo....reveladores....ya deseo subirlos pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Anihila Dextro: Sigo pensando que la grabadora es algo....muy...ambicioso...tal vez alguien de su familia decide pasar su diario en una grabación. Seria como esos libritos Disney. Sirius es el pequeño niño inadaptado que la mayoría llevamos dentro, lleno de inseguridad y todo esos problemas de la pubertad. Sigue leyendo

Ariadna-creta: me sacas los colores cuando dice eso de mi fic. Jijijiji ayy que penita....tratare de seguir con este ritmo, pero con la maldita escuela....¬¬ mejor ni hablar. Sigue leyendo

Alejamoto Diethel: Gracias por los animos. Sirius no se le avento a Remus, por que...necesitan tiempo para conocerse, es base de toda relacion (¬¬ no soy experta en eso) Sigue leyendo

Hika-chan: jejejej siento lo de los capitulos peuqeños pero...es muy dificl alargarlos, Remus es una persona de pocas palabras XP...que bueno que te guista mi historia, eso me anima mucho. Sigue leyendo....PD: ¿Tarot?

Jackie de Black (Cholikita):TT gracicas Cholis, pero ya me siento un poquito mejor, creo que eran las hormonas, o tu sabes, hierba y cosas por el estilo. Jajajajjaaja Gracias por el Brandon esa sera la portada de la siguiente Scarlet, no quiero ni pensar en adios de ese cuaderno, tiene tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, snif snif...(Siempre quise poner sniffes...ara saber que se siente....algo tonto si me preguntas, pero divertido) Saludos a nappy.


	9. 26 de Agosoto

26 de Agosto.

No lo puedo creer, mañana se va James. Lo han adoptado.

El ya lo sabía desde hacía una semana, pero nunca me lo dijo ¿Pensaba irse sin decírmelo?

Es mi único amigo. Yo se todo de el y el de mi.

Llegamos el mismo año a St Christophers. El unos meses antes que yo. El estaba conmigo cuando lloraba por mis padres, estuvo cuando mi frustración por saber que había pasado con mi familia llegaba a ahogarme.

Se que estaré solo. El es mi único amigo. Siempre ha estado junto a mi todos estos años.

Me alegra que sea de noche ya que nadie puede llegar a oír mi respiración agitada.

Soy débil de espíritu y las lagrimas quieren salir, pero ya no soy un niño chiquito. Aunque esa soledad que siento llena mi alma hasta reventar.

No podré olvidar sus ojos cafés, su cabello, sus palabras que me animan...

¿Qué tal si...?

DIOS ¿POR QUÉ HE HECHO ESO?...Debo de calmarme. Respira Remus, respira.

No pude contenerme, lo tuve que hacer.

Le di un beso en la mejilla. No se ha dado cuenta, esta completamente dormido. Pero...

¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué lo he hecho?

No, no fue tan malo. Somos amigos, no hay nada de raro en eso ¿ó si?

Nadie me ha visto, todo el mundo esta dormido.

Estoy aturdido.

No se que pensar.

James es mi amigo y nunca dejara de serlo. Tantas cosas en mi cabeza, me dan vuelta, me dejan agotado apunto de gritar.

Lo que necesito es calmarme y conseguir un poco de sueño.

Pero....¿cómo?... Después de haber besado a James...

**....::::Reviews::::....**

Ariadna-creta: Digamos que Remus ya se esta dando el empuje de ver mas alla de las personas, dentro de muy poco se dara cuenta quien en realidad es Sirius. Sigue leyendo.

Alejamoto Diethel: Ya era de que escogieran primero a Ron que a Harry, aunque no es un fic de ellos, pero la justicia se hace.... Creo que sirius y remus siempre estaran juntos (debo de dejar de ser tan empalagosa) sigue leyendo

Hika-chan: TT me entiendes!!! Yeah!!! No soy la unica!!! Ejem....estou un poco....loca...se podria decir. ¿Corromper menores? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo...ejem...otra vez...olvida lo que dije jijjjij....Viva el sirius remus!!!

RsMonny: Si!! Sigue leyendo sigue leyendo....trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible para que sgan leyendo. Es solo la adolescencia Sirius tendra amigos, espero...

_¿Dónde andas Cholis?_


	10. 27 de Agosto, 29 de Agosto

27 de Agosto

Me siento tan solo. La mano me pesa al escribir.

No quiero hacer nada, me siento tan triste.

Hoy se fue James.

No sabíamos como despedirnos; es que no es una despedida, nos volveremos a ver, se que estaremos juntos, somos amigos hoy y para siempre.

La fuerza me abandona al recordar a James. Su cama que esta junto a la mía esta vacía. Las cobijas están dobladas y encima su almohada.

Estaba lloviendo cuando se fue, pero no me importo... no nos importo.

No dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos. No dio tiempo de más, su nueva familia lo estaba esperando.

Pero en nuestro silencio llegamos a un acuerdo, nos prometimos que siempre seriamos amigos y que de una forma u otra nos volveríamos a ver.

Después de que el auto arranco me quede mirando bajo la lluvia la silueta del recuerdo de James.

Creo que en mi dentro de mi congoja no me he dado cuenta que me duele la cabeza y que no puedo respirar.

Me siento mal. Los párpados me pesan, pero cada vez que trato de dormir mis pensamientos me llevan con mi amigo.

Por esa razón escribo para tratar de aclarar mis ideas.

Creo que nunca volveré a tener a un amigo como el, tan indispensable.

29 de Agosto

Mi vida va cada vez peor. No solo el hecho de que me estoy muriendo de gripe (bueno no muriendo, exageré un poco) si no que ahora en la cama de James duerme un tipo llamado Lucius Malfoy.

Si pensaba que Sirius era desesperante el es peor. Siquiera Sirius tiene buen corazón no que este imbecil.

Es mayor que yo. Alardea de ser una persona con carácter, y siempre consigue lo que quiere; pero como dijo Sirius lo único que ha conseguido es el pegamento para que su cabello pierda toda consistencia y sea mas un casco que cuero cabelludo.

Dice que la razón por la que sus padres lo han dejado aquí es por que están viajando alrededor del mundo.

¡Por Dios! Nadie se cree esa gran mentira. Lo más seguro es que ni sus propios padres lo aguantaban y la forma mas fácil de deshacerse de él fue dejándolo en el orfanato.

Yo haría eso si fuera mi hijo.

Nuestro maestro de historia, que también nos da francés, nos hablo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

"Yo también hubiera hecho eso" dijo Malfoy "De hecho me gustaría crear un campo de concentración"

Lo bueno es que el profesor es judío y lo envió derecho con la directora.

Fue muy gracioso oír su disculpa, estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

De seguro a James le hubiera causado mucha risa.

....::::Reviews::::....

Anihila Dextro: Siento lo de tu compu, el otro dia me enoje con el MODEM de la mia y lo patee, mi papa se entero y me dijo que a la otra yo pagaba la conexión. Ahora me tengo que controlar. ¿Trio? No creo que Remus quiera uno, creo que uno normalito esta bien. Este capitulo esta medio. Duh ¿?, y pues espero que te haya gustado.

Hika-chan: ¿Estas en la orden siriusiana? Una amiga esta y asi le dicen a Sirius... no llego a tanto, pero si hay una orden de Remus me uno ... Esta vez me tarde en actualizar, y te pido desculpar, pero la escuela.... we dont need no education... esa es mi frase, pero bueno. Tratare de actualizar como de costumbre, sigue leyendo.

Cholis Lolis de Black: Lastima que ya no te lo puedes coger, pero aun tienes al hermoso de Moony, no se como puede exisistir alguien como el, digo no Prongs le llega a los talones, aaayyy que hermosos es Remus ¿verdad? (mucho tiempo junto al sensei) escribire. Recuerda: Alguien se va moriri,

Ariadna-Creta: Mi muy aprecida lectora, Reus es muy tierno y su naturaleza es dar amor, y lo demuestra a traves de cariñitos, espero encontarmelo, o encontarme a alguien como el para que hago lo mismo pero conmigo....jojoojjo...ejem...Sirius y Remus se daran mas que besitos, eso te lo aseguro, solo hay que esperar.

Ari-chan: No no me equivoque al redactar. Remus quiere a su amigo James, por eso lo beso, dentro de poco Sirius tendra ese privilegio. Sigue leyendo.

Alejamoto Diethel: Pues... hermanos, no lo creo, además seria como incesto y como que...paso en ese asunto...que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo.


	11. 30 de Agosto

_N/A: Lo siento, lo siento, es que no había podido escribir. La escuela, mis calificaciones todo se me junto. Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar mas rapido._

_¡Cholis no me piques!_

30 de Agosto

Hitler a regresado a la vida pero en la forma de un chiquillo melindroso.

Malfoy.

Ha creado su propia GESTAPO. Sus amigotes Crabe y Goyle, dos idiotas que tiene mas grasa que cerebro, son sus 'consejeros' por así decirlo.

Pongámoslo en perspectiva, ellos son el Eje y los pequeños como Harry y sus amiguitos son Polonia y los pequeños países.

Durante el descanso los cazaron y cuando los atrapaban los llevaban al patio trasero y los metían al bote de basura. Pero no son los únicos, muchos otros se han unido a su grupo. Se que en este momento le están poniendo un nombre a su asociación, pero como no tienen un ideal fijo, solo molestar a lo estúpido, se les ha hecho muy difícil.

Me hubiera gustado haber ayudado a los pobres niños, pero hoy amaneció nubado y aún sigo con mi nariz llena de cosas desagradables. Miss Paty me prohibió salir.

Aunque Sirius fue valiente y logro que unos cuantos escaparan, creo que pensó que era un juego ó se tomo muy en serio su papel. Junto con Fred y George hicieron un plan para 'rescatar a los prisioneros'

Que tonto es Sirius, hace poco había dicho que ya estaba grande para andar jugando.

Espero que mañana se un día soleado para poder salir a jugar junto a Sirius.

5 de Septiembre

Las nubes han cubierto por completo al orfanato. Hoy sin decir un adiós, nuestra única madre, la de todos los huérfanos nos ha dejado.

Miss Paty.

Ha muerto. No quiero saber por que ¿Para que? ¿Para saber su sufrimiento? ¿Para saber el dolor que sintió durante sus ultimas horas?

No lo quiero saber, no lo quiero pensar, no quiero abrir mis ojos y saber que ella ya no esta aquí, que para mañana su cuerpo estará dentro de un ataúd y que su alma tan solo será un recuerdo.

Todos, hasta el maldito de Malfoy, ha llorado por ella.

Siempre estuvo ahí, siempre fue la única persona que nos abrazo como una madre, la única que en sus ojos no se veía lastima si no un amor maternal.

Por la mañana todos iremos al cementerio para enterrar su cuerpo.

¿Por qué otra vez me quede solo?

Ya no se si podré soportar otros adiós.

Ente mis sollozos oigo el llanto de Sirius.

Cuando nos dieron la noticia estábamos desayunando. Muchos lloramos pero Sirius solo agacho la cabeza. No hablo con nadie en todo el día.

Tuvimos que calmarnos al entrar a clases.

Su llanto me conmueve tanto, me hace llorar a mi también.

El, que mantuvo la mirada firme todo el día, esta llorando desconsoladamente.

No se que pensar. Quiero cerrar mis ojos, dormir un rato, pero no puedo.

Aunque tenga los ojos puestos en la oscuridad puedo ver a Miss Paty con sus ojos cerrados, sin expresión en su rostro, acostada en el féretro.

No es miedo, si no la forma mas pura de dolor.

Un profesor nos dijo que todo tiene un porque. Yo no le veo el por que a la muerte.

No se por que decir adiós. Por que alejarnos de una persona que nos amaba y nos cuidaba.

Esto no tiene un porque, esto es solo una jugada de la miserable vida.

La muerte vive mientras que la vida muere.

6 de Septiembre.

Todo el día ha estado lloviendo. Hoy no tuvimos clases. Desde muy temprano estuvimos en el cementerio.

Primero tuvimos misa. Muchos teníamos sueño pero la mayoría sorpotamos y no nos quedamos dormidos; los mas pequeños supieron comportarse en la iglesia pero casi todos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando la misa termino fuimos a la parte de atas de la iglesia para enterrar a Miss Paty.

Muchos familiares de ella se presentaron. Uno de sus hermanos dijo unas cuantas palabras. Fue tanta su emoción que tuvo que para su discurso por las lagrimas que se le escaparon.

Todos nos encontrábamos dolidos por su muerte. Sin embargo Sirius debes de parecer alguien del orfanato parecía el nieto de la difunta. No lloraba, su semblante era serio, pero en su mirada se le podía ver el dolor.

Cuando le ultimo adiós regresamos al orfanato. Por respeto toda actividad fue suspendida. Nadie tenia ánimos de festejar que no tuviéramos clases.

Yo me sentía muy abrumado y en mi cabeza tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que decidí salir al patio sin importarme la lluvia.

Me sorprendí al ver a Sirius completamente solo, parado a la mitad del patio soportando al clima sin cubrirse.

Lentamente me acerque a él.

-Hola- le dije en voz baja, pero no me sorprendió. - ¿Estas bien?

Las palabras no podían salir de su boca por que lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien...- No sabía que decirle, algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo abrazara pero decidí esperar- Ella esta en un lugar mejor- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con voz apagada.

-Por que todas las personas que fuero buenas en esta vida son felices en la siguiente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar volteando a verme, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban

con sus lagrimas.

-Yo... lo sé...por que... ella fue muy buena con todos nosotros y solo ella se merece un lugar mejor que este.

Al parecer esto no significo mucho para Sirius ya que volvió su rostro hacia adelante.

-¿Re...recuerdas algo de tu madre?- dijo de repente.

Yo no me esperaba que me preguntara algo así.

-No- fue mi respuesta automática.

-Yo si...- trago con dificultad- sin embargo me gustaría borrar toda memoria que tengo de ella... Miss Paty... siempre será la única madre que reconoceré.

Después de su confección, escondió el rostros, apretó los puños y sin poder contenerse comenzó a sollozar.

Me dio mucha lastima verlo así. Se veía indefenso, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace. Inmediatamente él me correspondió.

Lloro en mi hombro cuando mucho unos tres minutos, luego se separo.

Al mirar fijamente sus ojos grises sentí mucho dolor ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanto sufrimiento en tan corta vida?

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para dale una sonrisa. El trato de devolvérmela pero no pudo.

Después de permanecer un rato mas bajo la lluvia tuvimos que entrar ya que me vino un ataque de tos.

En este momento me encuentro en mi cama tomando un delicioso chocolate que preparo el Chef especialmente para mi.

Tengo un poco de sueño así que descansare.

...:::Reviews:::...

Ariadna Creta: Remus y James eran muy buenos amigos y la paslabras, entre los mejores amigos a veces llegan a ser innecesarias ya que sabes que es lo que piensa tu amigo. Lucius siempre sale como el malo, tal vez lo ponga como la princesita encantada para que se le quite esa fachada.... no mejor no.... sigue leyendo.

Coulter: Siento haberme tardado tanto pero mi vida me dejo sin un momento para respirar. Si Remus es como un manzana cubierta de dulce muy empalagoso... mal chiste... ¿caldo? ¿Dos tazas? O.o... espero que e lo expliques... jijijij sigue leyendo

Ajelamoto Diethel: Pobresito Remus siento que cada vez le va peor... pero la vida es así... además ¿qué tan malo puede ser Malfoy? Sigue leyendo

Kizna-chan.: Me sacas los colores (derechos reservado a Fred y George) gracias por tu review, me sube los animos

Rsmoony: ¿Qué tal si Malfoy .... le hace algo a Sirius? ¿Qué tal si se les hace algo a los dos? He he¿? No ern realidad tal vez le haga malo a Remus ya sabes es el mas.... sensible de los dos... sigue leyendo

Kymie. Gracias por tu review, también gracias por ponerme en tu favoritos jiijjj.... sigue leyendo


	12. 12 de septiembre, 15 de septiembre

_N/A: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... por favor los que me quieran matar no lo hagan la ley de protección a la fauna mexicana me protege, si me matan irán a la cárcel. Las malditas vacaciones se me fueron rapidísimo, además me cambie de casa y la escuela... se que no hay excusas y se que desde que se inventaron los pretextos se acabaron los pendejos (así va el dicho) pero juro que ya regreso a mi habitual horario de actualización (espero). Por favor sigan leyendo.

* * *

_

**12 de septiembre**

El Sol por fin decidió salir después de la semana de luto. He notado que Mcgonagall sigue vestida de negro, pero como dijo Sirius, ha vivido tanto que tantos muerto han pasado por su existencia que ya no le importa recordarlos con la ropa.

Nosotros toda la semana tuvimos que traer el traje que nos ponemos cuando hay una ocasión especial. Cuenta con pantalón sastre negro al igual que el saco, corbata negra y camisa que supuestamente debería de ser blanca pero después de que Sirius me lanzo salsa B&B ahora es café.

Hablando de él hoy se volvió a meter en problemas. En el funeral se comporto como un ángel pero cuando regresamos recordó el diablo que nunca ha podido exorcizar.

Durante el descanso (se habían suspendido las por respeto) rescato a Harry y a Seamus, dos pequeños niños, de la GESTAPO dirigida por Lucius. Los gemelos le ayudaron a crear el motín. Quise ayudar pero me dijeron que era muy lento así que fui el encargado de distraer a los profesores.

Lamentablemente no soy muy bueno creando distracciones.

Mi plan era hablar con los maestros por si querían ir al patio, sin embargo nunca espere que cinco profesores quisieran salir al mismo tiempo.

Trate de llamar su atención de cualquier forma: hablando, riendo hipócritamente, comentando el clima, llevándoles café; pero todo fue en vano

Tenía cuatro profesores alrededor mío tratando de salir pero yo se los impedía hasta que llego Mcgonagall. Quise detenerla pero hizo que me quitara de la puerta.

Cuando salieron, yo detrás de ellos, vimos la guerra más grande de lodo que el Reino Unido pudo haber presenciado.

Entre todas las figuras de barro pude distinguir a Sirius encima de Lucius golpeándolo.

Todos los profesores fueron detrás de los niños, hasta que Mcgonagall grito ¡BASTA! Pareció la explosión del Kilahuea, todo se detuvo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la directora- ¿Así es como toman el respeto hacia una persona fallecida- y fue así como empezó el discurso mas deprimente que he tenido en mi vida.

Me hizo sentir tan mal que no me quedo de otra que aceptar el castigo comunitario. Un mes sin descanso y TODOS tenemos que limpiar la casa durante dos semanas.

Después de que terminaron las clases los baños se llenaron y tuve que esperar junto con Sirius media hora para poder bañarnos.

Hay cuatro baños con regaderas cada uno. Tuvimos mala suerte y nos toco el baño que esta en el segundo piso donde, además de que es el mas frió, Malfoy toma su ducha.

-Bien hecho Black- le dijo cuando estábamos bañando- ahora todos tenemos que pagar tu estupidez.

Sirius salió de la ducha y se enfrento a Lucius.

-Eres un cobarde, acepta que también fue tu culpa.

-No puedo creer que tengas corazón Black, y menos uno tan suave para que las palabras de Mcgonagall te hayan llegado tan profundamente...

Sirius estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero tuve que detenerlo.

-Veo que tu "amigo" no quiere verte perder ante mi, así que... adiós.

Y salió de los baños.

-¿Por qué me detienes? Yo nunca perderé contra alguien como él, no necesitaba que...

-¿Quieres meterte en mas problemas?- le interrumpí- ya tienes suficientes.

Entonces regreso a la bañarse, ninguno de los dos habíamos terminado de bañarnos .

La tarde siguió sin problemas.

Ya es de noche, mejor me duermo antes de oír los gritos de Sirius.

**15 de septiembre**

¿Cómo empezar... ¿Cómo empezar?... Estoy confundido. Quiero decir... hoy tuve mi primer beso. No el típico beso de la mejilla, si no de esos besos que se dan los enamorados... boca, boca... lengua, lengua. No se si es malo habérselo a alguien que no es una chica, aun sigue siendo mi primer beso ¿no'

¡Oh no! Ya sueno como niña... pero es una gran cosa y mas por quien me lo dio.

El día empezó como siempre: desayunamos (cereal, jugo, pan tostado) y como de costumbre Malfoy trato de comenzar una guerra de comida; nunca funciona.

A las ocho fuimos a nuestra primera clase que era matemáticas. Como es lógico Sirius se quedo dormido lo cual causo que se quedara castigado cuando terminaran las clases.

Después de literatura (nada importante paso) tuvimos historia y como el profesor sigue enojado con Malfoy lo castigo por no poner en el lugar correcto los libros. Fue una exageración pero para molestar a Malfoy todo se vale.

Al terminar el descanso, donde Fred y George fueron castigados por tirar a un niño a un charco, tuvimos ciencias. Yo soy pésimo en ciencias (a mi que me importa que mi tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo haya sido un simio), y por falta de mi interés también fui castigado.

Para cuando acabaron las clases cinco personas estábamos castigados, no es muy común que tantos se queden, cuando mucho son dos o tres. La mayoría de las veces somos buenos niños.

Como de costumbre nos quedamos en un salón frió, oscuro y descuidado. Yo le llamaría "bodega en desuso" pero la directora le llama salón de música.

Fred y George trataban de escaparse pero un profesor los atrapo y quedamos encerrados bajo llave.

Para matar el tiempo pusimos las bancas en circulo para poder conversar.

-Yo sé que pronto mis padres llegaran del Norte de África y me mudare con ellos en la casa que compraron en Londres.- Presumía Malfoy.

-No seas estúpido, ya date cuenta que tus queridos padres vendrán por ti- le dijo Sirius.

-Cállate Black- Grito Lucius.

-Es la verdad- secundo Fred- una de dos. Están siendo devorados por un león en Mozambique ó te odian y prefirieron desaparecer del planeta para que no los vuelvas a ver.

-Yo que tu escogería la primera opción- comento George- es mejor saber que te aman dentro del estomago de un animal a saber que nunca te hayan amado y que por eso terminaste solo y triste en un orfanato...

-¡Ya cállense todos! Están celosos de que yo si tengo a alguien en ese mundo que me quiere.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- dijo Sirius- si tus padres te conocieran te venderían como esclavo...

-Muérete Black.

-Cállense los dos- dije harto de su tonta discusión- parecen dos viejas peleando por el ultimo pedazo de pan.

-Y tu muy hombre ¿no?-pregunto Malfoy- de seguro ni siquiera conoces a una mujer que no tenga los senos caídos como la directora.

-Y tu si Malfoy- dijo George

-Para tu información yo se mas de chicas que todos ustedes juntos.

-Si claro- dije

-Mira tonto que yo sé como escaparme de aquí para ir a ver algunas amigas para poder pasar un buen rato.

-¿Quieres que creamos que TU has salido y que fuiste a ver unas "amigas"?- Pregunto Sirius.

-No me importa que crean, solo que YO he besado a alguien, y no que ustedes ni n perro les lame la cara-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo he besado algunas personas- protesto George.

-¿A sí? ¿a quien?

-A... a ... Miss Paty... en la mejilla….no que asco… en la boca no- Malfoy comenzó a reír.

-Ni quiera saben como besar, estúpidos.

-Si eres tan bueno ensáñanos- Nuca debí de haber abierto la boca.

Malfoy dio unos pasos hacia mi y junto sus labios con los míos.

Yo estaba asombrado... no supe que hacer.

Después de que el se separo de mi, y muy lentamente su voz llego hasta mi cerebro.

-Esto tan solo fue un pequeño roce... pero yo se como darlos con lengua... Black y George pónganse uno frente al otro, Fred y Remus "labios babosos" estarán juntos.

No tengo ni la menor idea de por que seguí sus ordenes. Creo que cuando uno empieza ya no puede parar.

Sin protestar hicimos lo que nos dijo. Nos pusimos uno frente al otro, luego dijo que acercáramos nuestros rostros, luego que juntáramos nuestros labios, que abriéramos la boca y metiéramos nuestra lengua en la boca del otro.

Fue asqueroso... puse mi mente en blanco... fue.... no se.... húmedo... se podría decir.

-Ya es suficiente, sepárense.

Sirius empujo a George y ambos comenzaron a limpiar sus labios. Fred escupió y yo tenia tanto asco.

-¿Qué les pareció?- pregunto Malfoy.

-No lo vuelvo hacer- dijeron a unísono Fred y George.

-¿Y ustedes que dicen?- nos pregunto a Sirius y a mi.

-Pues... aprendí a besar- contesto sinceramente Sirius.

-¿Quieres seguir practicando?

-Pues... si

-Conmigo no... ni siquiera te hagas ilusiones..

-Tampoco conmigo

-Menos conmigo

No me dio tiempo de responder por que los cuatro me voltearon a ver-

-¿Qué?- pegunté.

-¿Tu que crees imbecil?... te ofreces a besar a Black?- Me pregunto Malfoy.

-Pues yo... no... digo si... quiero decir... no se- mi mente de repente se convirtió en una masa extraña sin textura.

-Como el niñito no se decide, Black besa Lupin- ordenó Lucius.

Sirius se puso enfrente de mi, yo solo me le quede viendo.

- Muy bien... ahora practicaremos como abrazarse mientras uno besa... Black pon tus manos en su cintura... así... ahora Lupin... pon tus brazos alrededor.

-Ni loco- ni que fuera puto.

-Esta bien... pues.... mmm.... también ponlas en su cintura... ya... ahora bésense como lo hicieron con los gemelos.

Al principio fue algo confuso, nuestras narices chocaron y sus manos me hacían cosquillas hasta que al fin pudimos besarnos, sin embargo este beso no fue como los anteriores. No fue frió como el de Malfoy ni baboso como el de Fred. Fue dulce pero a la vez fuerte; apasionado pero tierno.

-Sepárense... ya es suficiente... ¡Déjense de besar!- grito Lucius.

Como si nos despertaran bruscamente nos separamos.

Durante la siguiente hora seguimos hablando de besos, abrazos y chicas.

A las siete nos dejaron salir y fuimos a cenar.

Ahora que estoy a punto de dormirme me doy cuenta de que no fue solo mi primer beso, si no mis primer tres besos. El feo, el malo y el bueno.

Sinceramente ya no se que pensar, no sé si quiero que se vuelvan a repetir.

* * *

**...:::Reviews:::...**

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, ¡no me maten! No puedo responder los reviews, por favor perdóneme.

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero no haber perdido a ninguno de mis queridos lectores, saben que estoy a su servicio.


	13. 16 de septiembre

16 de septiembre

Ya es muy tarde y mi respiración está agitada. Acabo de ver a Sirius. En la mañana dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente.

Durante todo el día trate de que me dijera que quería pero me decía que esperara. La curiosidad me mataba.

Pensé que tal vez hablaríamos acerca de lo que paso ayer y luego reflexione "Bueno... ¿qué tal si no le gusto¿qué tal si lo quiere olvidar¿qué tal si soy tan malo besando que quiere olvidar esa horrible experiencia? Yo no seré el que saque el tema, no señor"

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza decidí que él tenía que buscarme, al fin y al cabo era él quien quería hablar.

Tuve que esperar hasta después de la cena para poder hablar con el. Lo bueno es que ya no estaba nada ansioso de que eso pasara (¡Oh Dios mío¿Es eso malo!... ejem... siguiendo con lo que estaba contando...)

Cuando termine mi lasaña vegetariana Sirius me llamo.

No quería que mi nerviosismo se notara así que me hice el difícil ignorando su llamado. Después de tres veces que dijo mi nombre, astutamente, le dije que esperara por que tenia que llevar mi charola con los restos de mi comida a la cocina, pero cuando me levante mis pies se enfrentaron el uno con el otro y caí. Tal fue el estruendo que todo el mundo empezó a reírse de mi.

Con el poco orgullo que me quedaba me levante, fui a la cocina, deje mis platos y me dirigí hacia Sirius.

Me pidió que lo siguiera. Pensé que iríamos al patio pero debes de eso me llevo a la parte de atrás de la casa.

En ese lugar se encuentra una bodega donde están las camas viejas, los pupitres rotos y uno que otro mueble astillado.

Entramos, estaba todo oscuro. Sirius encendió una pequeña vela que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pudo haberla sacado.

¿Dónde conseguiste los cerillos- le pregunté.

-Los robé- Estaba a punto de decirle "Sirius, eso no esta bien" Pero ¿quién soy yo¿su madre?

-Y... ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Pues... yo...- a la poca luz puede notar que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas- pues... veras quería preguntarte... si tú ya sabes... si tú...- Sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su camisa- bueno... yo...

¡Ya dilo!

¿Aprendiste algo ayer?

¿Qué-"¡Claro! Aprendí a fraccionar, a usar la voz pasiva, el bombardeo de Hiroshima y a besar a un amigo"

¿Aprendiste a besar?... quiero decir... no estoy tan seguro que Malfoy sea tan buen maestro... además no creo que haya besado a alguien... nunca.

-Si aprendí- fui muy seguro con mi respuesta¿y tu?

-No... quiero decir... no estoy muy seguro.- No podía ver sus ojos por que su cabello los cubría.

¿Por qué no estas tan seguro?

-Fue muy difícil la lección de cómo poner las manos... tu sabes.

-Pues... yo tampoco estoy seguro si aprendí.

¿Quieres practicar?

-Bueno...

¿Qué le podía decir? El chico se veía desesperado por hacerlo.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, la luz de la vela no dejaba que viéramos con claridad las cosas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Ya que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca no supimos que hacer. Volteamos al mismo tiempo al lado derecho (mi lado derecho) y nuestras narices chocaron, luego volteamos al otro lado y volvieron a chocar.

Debo decir que Sirius sabe dominar a las personas. Desesperado me tomo de la nuca, me acerco a su rostro he hizo que por fin nos besáramos.

Su lengua comenzó a abrirse paso entre mis labios, yo me sorprendí y di un paso hacia atrás, el me siguió.

De repente sus manos se encontraban en mi espalda recorriéndola. Al principio mis manos estaban en su cintura y trate de hacer lo mismo que él estaba haciendo, pero mi pie choco contra el un pupitre donde se encontraba la vela, la cual, por la fuerza gravitacional cayo al suelo, por consiguiente no hubo luz, lo cual llevo a que no viéramos a donde nos dirigíamos, dando por conclusión que nuestros pies se confundieran y cayéramos al suelo.

Yo encima de Sirius.

Entre la penumbra trate de levantarme pero lo pise sin querer. Luego él trato de levantarse pero no pudo. Para poder levantarme apoye mi mano en el suelo, pero el suelo no era suelo, era su...

¡Ouch!

-Lo siento.

Después de golpearnos con todo logramos salir arrastrándonos.

Cuando ya estábamos afuera ya no había luz, todo el mundo se había ido a dormir.

-Corre- Me dijo. Lo seguí sin cuestionarlo por que si te atrapan despierto en la noche te castigan; aunque ya no se por que me preocupe si m nuevo pasatiempo es esta castigado.

Llegamos a los dormitorios, abrí lenta y cuidadosamente la puerta.

Ya es muy tarde y no me he lavado los dientes... no lo pienso hacer.

Sirius ya esta dormido y esta haciendo sonidos muy extraños... mejor me voy a dormir.

* * *

...:Reviews:... 

Ariadna Creta: Al fin! No mi querida lectora, lo que menos quiero es abandonarlos, sus reviews son lo que me mantiene escribiendo. Mil gracia por segur leyendo. Que bueno que tu imaginación es asé, te servirá para tantas cosas... bueno sigue leyendo... también feliz año nuevo

Alejamoto Diethel: No aun no puedo matar a Malfoy... aun no... y el futuro de remus y sirius se ve un poco oscuro, no t digo mas sigue leyendo.

Kymie: oh gracias por decir que mi fic vale la pena! Me sube los animos... ¿Vaca Malfoy? jajaj es gracioso. Sigue leyendo.

Jackie de Black: que lo engaña con el hermoso precioso encantador y divino de Billie¡Lavate esa boquita! No puedo creer que con ese hocico de perro beses a Mr Armstrong.

Kizna Kasei: me sacas los colores!. Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, es tan alagador... y pues... te digo Remus y Sirius se besaran en este capitulo (chiste malo no te rias) sigue leyendo, gracias por comprenderme

Yui the vampire: Gracias por leer y por desearme suerte. Lo he decidido dejare la escuela para escribir y para ver morir a mi maestra de educación vocacional (maldito pitufo bronceado). Sigue leyendo

Maria Grenger: Mi propósito en la vida es escribir y hacer que mis lectores se rian, y lloren, y se enojen, y... ya sabes que sientan. Sigue leyendo

Anihila D: Espero con ansias tu kilometrico review... gracias

Kakarotta: Puedo asegurarte que en el fic habra mas que pequeños besos... hay que tener paciencia.

Aryblack: Tratare de actulizar lo mas pronto posible... gracias por tu review.


	14. 20 de septiembre

20 de septiembre

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde la vez que vi a Sirius en la bodega y no hemos hablado; mas bien él no ha querido hablar conmigo, me evita.

En el desayuno se va con Fred y George, también en el almuerzo, en los descansos me ignora y lo mas extraño de todo es que en la cena siempre desaparece.

Hoy en la mañana trate de preguntarle a Fred que sucedía con Sirius pero solo me dijo que mejor le preguntara a Malfoy.

Yo no entendía porque preguntarle a Lucius... digo Lucius Sirius... hay una gran diferencia entre los dos.

Así que decidí mejor preguntarle a mi querido amigo que era lo que le pasaba, pero ¡oh sorpresa! me volvió a evadir diciendo que las clases empezarían en cualquier momento.

-Como si de verdad te importaran- le dije.

¡Claro que me importan! Solo que no lo demuestro como tú siendo un ratón de biblioteca.

Eso me ofendió, "No soy ningún ratón solo me gusta leer" pensé, y es la verdad ¿cual es el problema de haber leído 'El fantasma de la opera' en una noche lluviosa?

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero él ya había dado media vuelta y se había ido hacia el salón. Hubiera ido detrás de él pero tenía frío así que decidí ir por el suéter del uniforme.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio, sin embargo en el camino me encontré a Malfoy.

¿No se te hizo tarde ya- pregunto.

-Si- contesté distraídamente. Trate de pasar al lado suyo pero él se movió impidiendo mi paso. Ingenuamente pensé que se había movido hacia ese lado pensando que yo me quedaría del otro lado para que ambos pudiéramos pasar, pero no fue así.

¡Que bien! Los dos perderemos las clases- dijo.

¿Qué? No... yo vine por mi...

-No fue una pregunta... los DOS perderemos las clases.

¡Estas loco! Nos van a castigar- "Vaya argumento ¡a él no le importa!"

-No me importa.- Me encanta cuando tengo la razón.

No me había dado cuenta de que había ido bajando escalones hasta que ya no hubo mas y caí al suelo.

-Malfoy... yo... este... no... voy por mi suéter... yo... tengo frío... y yo...

Entonces Lucius se hinco delante de mi, me miro a los ojos y dijo en un susurro.

-Vienes conmigo y te digo por que tu querido Black esta enojado o llegas tarde y el profesor te volverá a regañar.

Iba a escoger la segunda opción pero la maldita curiosidad me gano.

Malfoy me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos a la bodega. Yo iba detrás de él, tenía miedo de que nos atraparan, pero al parecer tenía bastante experiencia en saltarse las clases.

Al fin llegamos. Abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Y bien... ¿por qué Sirius esta enojado conmigo- Fui directo al grano, era el punto de mi 'huida'.

¿Qué¿El esta enojado contigo? Jajajajajajaja...

-Bueno si, no me habla desde hace cuatro días y...- no pude seguir hablando porque él tarado se seguía riendo¿De que te ríes?

-Perdona, creí que habías dicho que él esta enojado contigo.

-Sí... esta enojado...

-Pero no contigo.

¿No?

-No, él no esta enojado, esta celoso.

¿Celoso¿De quien?

-De mi.

"¿Sirius¿celoso¿de Malfoy?" Tres grandes interrogantes que mi cerero no podía responder.

¿De ti¿Por qué?

-Por haberte besado primero...

Una interrogante mas¿Por haberme besado primero?... ¿qué? Mi boca no podía estar mas abierta.

-Lo comprendo ¿sabes? Yo también estaría celoso de cualquiera que haya sido el primero en besarte.

¿Huh- Me equivocaba mi boca llego hasta el suelo.

-Sin embargo fui yo...- lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia mi. Busque la puerta pero ya estaba acorralado contra ella- y eso me agrada...- puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza recargándose en la puerta- me agrada mucho.

Mi experiencia no era muy grande en el ámbito de los besos pero sabía que él tenía planeado darme uno. No sabía que hacer así que deje que mi instinto me guiara.

Me deje caer.

La boca de Malfoy termino besando la puerta. Me escabullí gateando entre sus piernas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran mis labios estaba mas que enojado.

¡Lupin- Gritó.

Yo seguía gateando, escondiéndome detrás de las bancas rotas. Gracias a Dios ese lugar esta muy mal iluminado.

¡Ven aquí Lupin!

Yo no quería, tuve que esquivar todo a mi paso, me sentía como pobre animal a punto de ser cazado.

-Ven aquí- seguía diciendo, y yo seguía gateando tratando de que se alejara de la puerta para poder salir por ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar Malfoy me vio.

¡Ahí estas- Gritó y yo también grite. Me levante y salí corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

La adrenalina me hizo pensar lo mas rápido que podía. Corrí pasando por el comedor, por la puerta principal hasta llegar a las escaleras. Oía a Lucius acercarse. Subí las escaleras. Estaba a punto de dirigirme a los baños del segundo piso pero no habría forma de que siguiera escapando así que seguí subiendo, llegue al tercer piso, abrí la puerta de los dormitorios y la cerré.

Mi primera opción era meterme debajo de las camas pero era un lugar muy obvio. Los pasos de Malfoy se acercaban cada vez mas, pensé pero nada se me ocurría. En mi desesperación me metí en el closet justo a tiempo. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta Lucius abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ven aquí mi querido Remus...

Oí como se agachaba para buscar en cada cama. Yo trataba de esconderme entre la ropa. Me escondí lo mas que pude, luego me senté sobre una caja de zapatos y espere. Mi respiración estaba agitada, en cualquier momento me descubriría.

Termino de revisar todas las camas. Se dirigió al closet, lo abrió, busco entre la ropa...

-Sal Remus... se que estas aquí- no me moví, hasta deje de respirar.

Busco con la mirada pero no me encontró. Espere a que saliera de la habitación para estirarme un poco pero aun así no salí. Estuve escondido durante siete horas sin salir para nada.

Cuando comencé a oír mucho ruido supuse que era hora de la cena. Salí a hurtadillas. Me moría de hambre.

Baje al comedor agachando mi cabeza, nadie noto mi presencia.

Busque a Malfoy pero no estaba.

Fui por una bandeja, tome comida y me senté en el rincón mas apartado.

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Brinque en mi asiento y voltee la cabeza y vi a Sirius.

-Eres tu.

¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?

-Yo... no pude... tuve algunos problemas.

Jalo una silla que estaba desocupada junto a mi y se sentó.

¿Por qué no fuiste a clases- volvió a preguntar.

-Porque... Malfoy me persiguió durante todo el día¿qué mas podía decirle?

-Ya veo...

Un silencio incomodo cayo sobre los dos. Sirius comenzó a comer, el cabello le caía sobre los ojos como la vez que me pidió que practicáramos.

Como supuse que ninguno empezaría la platica también seguí comiendo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que me ha dirigido desde entonces.

No puedo soportarlo mas, mañana hablare con él...

* * *

...:Reviews:... 

_n/a: Perdonen mis queridos lectores pero la contestación de los reviews sera muy breve, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza por eso no puedo ampliarme en mis agradecimientos pero espero que sepan que significan mucho para mi._

ZenobiaLupin: Actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo... va a ver mucha accion entre ellos, solo espera, sigue leyendo.

Maria Grenger: Al fin! Mi compu quizo trabajar (también mi cerebro) gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo.

Shin Black: Me alegra que tengas novio pero por favor no me lo presumas, yo que soy una loba solitaria buscando el amor debajo de las piedras me hace sentir mal, espero que te haya ido bien en san valentin. Muchas gracias por tu review

Alejamoto Diethel: La cosas se pondran interesantes, sigue leyendo.

Coulter: Tus sueños me agradan, son fuente de inspiración. Sirius es hermoso siendo asi, todo timido, pero Remus es aun mas por q esa todo confundidito esperando a que Sirius de el primer paso, sigue leyendo.

Kymie: Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic vale la pena, actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo.

Ariadna Creta: trabajan, trabajan pero no los puedo explotar me demandan, sigue leyendo.

Anihila Dextro: oh! Tu también vas a costco! Ojala pudiéramos encontrarnos... tu también presumes de tu novio, me siento tan sola uu, he tenido frees, si se les puede llamar asi a las extrañas relaciones q he tenido, espero que te haya ido bien en san valentin. Son el uno para el otro no te preocupes.

Aryblack: quien no quiere tener ese tipo de clases... mi propuesta aun sigue en debate. Sigue leyendo.

Jackie Cholis de Black amante de Billie Joe Armstrong: Los silogismos no podran vencerme soy mas fuerte al igual q los polinomio. Tu DRXHP esta en camino.


	15. 21 de septiembre

21 de septiembre

Quiero dormir, quiero descansar de este terrible día. Pensé que nunca acabaría. Todo fue de mal en peor. Mi cabeza esta hecha un... un asco... no tengo otra forma de llamarla.

Todo empezó en el desayuno. Me senté nuevamente en una mesa de la esquina, no solo por que Sirius no me hablara, también porque Malfoy aun me perseguía. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude; tuve que dejar mi pan tostado a la mitad... ahora me arrepiento de ello.

Después de lavarme los dientes y de peinarme me dirigí hacia mi primera clase, pero Snape me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi salón.

Buenos días Severus- La cortesía no cuesta más que la hipocresía.

Malos días para ti, Lupin- No podía esperar más de él; rata inmunda con cabello grasoso- La directora me mando a buscarte.

¿Para que?**-**

Para invitarte a desayunar... ¿Para que más? Te va regañar**.-**

¿Por qué?- pregunte preocupado.

Mmm... no sé- Puso una mano en su barbilla- ¿Por no haber ido a clases ayer?... es solo una idea- dijo sarcásticamente.

¿También mando llamar a Lucius?

¿Yo que sé? Nada mas me dijo que te buscara, a ti Remus Lupin. Será mejor que te apures, no creo que esté de buen humor.

Sin duda alguna Snape estaba disfrutando el burlarse de mi... disfruta el de burlarse de cualquier ser vivo.

Di media vuelta, sentía la mirada de goce de Severus, sin embargo me fui lo mas dignamente que pude.

Iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que choque contra a alguien.

¿A dónde vas?-

¡Sirius!- Y todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron- Perdón, venía distraído.

¿A dónde vas?-

A ver a la directora, me mando llamar.-

Vaya... nos vemos- Y siguió su camino.

No lo podía creer, no dijo nada, ni un "no te preocupes, todo estará bien" o "Besas muy bien", yo que sé.

Después de este percance, seguí mi camino maldiciendo a Sirius.

Llegue a la oficina de Mcgonagall y entre.

Voy a describirla.

Se encuentra junto a la sala principal (donde se recibe a las personas que van a adoptar) Es muy elegante. El escritorio es grande, pesado y esta hecho de roble, en el hay una pluma de oro, una placa de madera tallada con el nombre de "Minerva Mcgonagall Directora General del Orfanato St. Christophers", y un portarretratos, no alcance a ver la fotografía. En la habitación, que esta pintado de un verde-aqua, hay un sillón donde me encontraba sentado, muy cómodo por cierto, varios cuadros de niños, dos sillas frente al escritorio, también de roble forradas con piel roja y un candelabro adorna el techo.

Me entretuve viendo los cuadros hasta que entro Mcgonagall. Por educación me levante (aunque fue mas bien por el miedo que sentía).

Buenos días Remus.-

Buenos días señorita- Como de costumbre iba vestida de negro y con el cabello recogido.

Siéntate por favor- Me senté en el sillón- No seas tonto, en la silla, frente a mi.

Con paso torpe me dirigí hacia ella.

Remus ¿sabe por que esta aquí?-

Tantas razones pasaron por mi cabeza: No haber ido a clases, terminar con Sirius en una bodega, mi ropa sucia, alguna tarea pendiente. Oculte mi preocupación y puse la cara de "la inocencia" como la nombro Sirius.

No señorita.-

¿Seguro?-

Asentí.

Veamos si esto te refresca la memoria- Cuando te dice la frase "refrescarte la memoria" es que esta muy enojada- El día de ayer faltaste a todas las clases, y no solo eso, estuviste en los dormitorios y varias cosas de tus compañeros han desparecido.

Mi cara no era mas que simple asombro. Había faltado a clases, no lo niego, pero yo no robe.

Señorita yo no...-

Todas las pruebas apuntan hacia usted Remus.-

Pero... no puede ser... Malfoy también falto a clases.-

El señor Malfoy falto a clases por que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, son muy comunes en él- Comunes mis narices- Por no decir que fue él quien lo denuncio.-

Bastardo del mal se queda corto a la descripción de Malfoy.

Pero él estaba ahí, él me persiguió y yo no sería capaz...-

Remus quisiera creerle, sin embargo debo de admitir que me he muy difícil de hacerlo, he perdido la confianza que le tenía.-

Pero... ¿por qué?-

Últimamente su comportamiento ha sido defraudante, sus castigos continuos, peleas de todo tipo, faltar a clases... usted no era así.-

No podía articular palabra alguna. Veía en los ojos de la directora la decepción.

Hubo un silencio, como si esperara a que yo argumentara, al ver que mi garganta estaba mas que seca, continuo.

El robo es algo que no puedo tolerar...-

Pero yo no...-

No le he dado permiso para que hable... Como iba diciendo, el robo es algo que no es fácil de perdonar, esto afecta mucho a su futuro- Se agacho y de un cajón saco un sobre- Esto, señor Lupin, es la carta de adopción de una pareja de Yorkshire que ha solicitado adoptarlo, este hubiera sido su pase de salida, pero su comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

Hubo otro silencio. Mi mente estaba en blanco, las palabras de Mcgonagall llegaban a toda prisa a cerebro y este tardaba en entenderlas. ¿Iba a ser adoptado¿No lo iba a ser? El nudo en mi garganta no dejaba que mis lagrimas salieran.

¿Sabe que significa si usted no es adoptado lo mas pronto posible?-

No conteste.

Cada vez será mas difícil, y a los diecisiete años tendrá que abandonar el orfanato, se vera solo, sin familia que le ayude...-

Pero yo...- la voz salía entrecortada por el esfuerzo de deshacer el nudo que me ahogaba- pero yo no he robado... señorita... yo solo...-

A las pruebas me remito, señor Lupin.-

¿Cuáles pruebas!- Sin querer alce mi voz.

¡El señor Malfoy fue testigo de su robo¡El mismo me ha mostrado donde ha guardado las cosas que ha robado!- Ella también alzo la voz.

¡Pero yo no lo robe!- le grite- ¡Yo no lo robe¡Fue él¡Lo juro!

¡Basta!- dijo levantándose de su asiento- No permitiré que siga con sus impertinencias. Su comportamiento es intolerable.-

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sus palabras callaron. Paso unos segundos apara que se calmara.

Volvió a tomar asiento.

No se que decisión debo de tomar hacia usted. Esta castigado por el momento, no puede ir a clases, debe limpiar los dormitorios y devolver lo que ha...-

Yo no lo robe- dije técnicamente en un susurro.

Suspiro.

No se puede comprobar lo contrario sin...-

Yo no lo robe- repetí- lo juro. Admito que falte a clases y que me he portado mal, pero yo nunca robaría ¿qué pude haberles robado?

No debí de haber preguntado eso.

¿Qué les pudo haber robado? Un reloj al señor Seamus, juguetes a los niños pequeños, una fotografía familiar del señor Longbottom...-

Pero señorita, ninguno de ellos me ha acusado de robo, soy su amigo, no sería capaz...-

Ellos no saben que fue usted... no pensaba decirles, sin embargo, un amigo como usted no es buena influencia.-

No pude más, me rendí. Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Quise ocultarlas agachando mi cabeza.

Pero... yo no fui.-

Vaya a los dormitorios y empiece con el castigo. Le mandare llamar cuando haya tomado una decisión.-

No me moví, mi cuerpo no respondía. Era una masa de grasa que solo dejaba salir sollozos.

Puede retirarse... ahora.-

Tome un largo suspiro, me levante y salí de la oficina.

Subí las escaleras, mi cuerpo era el que se movía mi mente se había quedado en alguna parte. No fui conciente de mis movimientos hasta que abrí la puerto de los dormitorios.

Me quede en el umbral sin moverme. Todo me pesaba, no sentía las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos. Trato de recordar en que pensaba pero solo siento un gran vació.

Después de calmarme un poco camine a mi cama, me senté y mire por la ventana. "Esto no me puede estar pasando" pensaba una y otra vez.

Ahora que lo pienso no me moví durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Solo me acosté y poco a poco me quede dormido.

Soñé que estaba enfrente de un árbol de Navidad, con un regalo en mis manos, una voz me decía que lo abriera. Estaba muy emocionado y sin pensarlo dos veces arranque el papel que le envolvía. Era una caja sin arreglo alguno, solo una caja de cartón. " Es lo que siempre has querido, vamos, ábrela ya" decía la voz. Abrí la caja y no había nada en ella..

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando de repente alguien me despertó.

Era Sirius.

Remus...-Dijo en un susurro. Abrí los ojos.

¿Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?-

Te traje tu almuerzo.-

¿Por qué?-

El chef me dijo que lo hiciera, dice que es mejor que no bajes...-

Tuve miedo ¿por qué no quería que bajara¿acaso Mcgonagall le había contado?

¿Por qué no quiere que baje?- Pregunte.

Sirius se quedo callado, mirándome, como tratando de analizarme.

¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

Yo te pregunte primero...-

Dime por que lloraste- dijo firmemente, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, siempre soy el que tiene que responder primero.

Tu dime por que no quieren que baje- Me comencé a enojar.

¿Por qué lloraste?-

No pude soportar mas.

¡Carajo! Por que Mcgonagall cree que soy un ladrón, le dirá a todos que yo robé sus cosas. ¡Por eso lloré¡Por una mentira que el maldito de Malfoy invento!-

Creo que Sirius no se lo esperaba, literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta.

Vaya...- dijo.

¡Vaya¿Vaya!- Ya nadie podía controlarme- ¿Es lo único que vas a decirme¡Oh es cierto¡No me hablas¿Acaso es por que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?... ó... ó ¿crees en las mentiras de Malfoy¿ó quieres estar solo, mas solo de lo que ya estas?-

¿De que hablas!-

¡Eres un tonto! La única razón por la que te seguí hasta la bodega fue por que TU me lo pediste...-

¡No tenias que ir si no querías!-

¡Me pediste mi ayuda!-

¡Eres un imbecil!- me grito- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Entonces que... ¡me odias¡quieres que me vaya!-

¡Cállate!-

Un pesado silencio cayo sobre nosotros. Podía oír la respiración alterada de los dos.

Estas loco- dijo sonriéndome- Crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti pero no es así. ¿Sabes por que eres un imbecil? El chef no quiere que bajes para que no te metas en problemas y no te corran del orfanato, y por que él cree que eres inocente al igual que yo... y lo único que haces es gritar como loco a una de las pocas personas que te valoran.

Me quede sin habla.

Soy un completo imbecil, nunca lo pensé así, y lo peor de todo es que es cierto...

Después de que Sirius me viera con odio dejo la bandeja de comida sobre mi cama y se fue sin voltear hacia atrás.

No toque el sándwich de jamón ahumado ni el jugo de calabaza, cada vez que lo veía quería vomitar.

Me pase el resto de la tarde en los dormitorios, me digne a limpiarlos y ha buscar las cosas que supuestamente había robado, no las encontré.

Ya es hora de la cena, por eso escribo quiero dormirme antes de que alguien me vea y me incrimine algo.

Solo quiero dormir...

* * *

_**...:Reviews:...**_

_N/A: Antes de pasar a los reviews solo quiero decir una cosa... ejem... PERDON! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Se que no hay excusas para ustedes pero la maldita escuela no me deja respirar y menos las malditas matemáticas. Les juro que el proximo capitulo no va a tardar tanto, ya estoy de vacaciones._

Kizna Kazeai: Oh lo siento! Gracias mil gracias por dejarme un review, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, tambien perdon por comerme una lentra y poner otra, es que a la unica hora que puedo subir los caps. Es ya en la noche y me confundo un pococo jijiji.. sigue leyendo, por Remus.

Maria Grenger: No es facil estar dentro de un closet durante tanto tiempo, pero bueno, el closet no era un armario contra bombar, tenia sus hoyitos por donde entraba el aire. El final... no falta mucho... no puedo decir mas, sigue leyendo

Shin Black: Vaya, tienes toda una familiar real... alguna vez me puedes invitar a cenar? Jajajaja... chiste malo... gracias por ti review

Alejamoto Diethel: Aun le falta un poco a Malfoy para poder salir del orfanato, asi que aguanta un poco... sige leyendo gracias por tu review

Kymie: T.T gracias. Eres, creo que la unica que me dice que no me agobie... TE AMO... bueno no de esa forma... pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible... jijijij

Ariadna Creta: De repente se me va una que otra buena frase, no recuerdo de quien mas pero... el chispaso se me ha de venir de vez en cuando... sigue leyendo, gracias por seguir leyendo

Aryblack: o.o que le van a zurcir a Malfoy? Sirius es muy lindo cuando se pone celoso. Solo imaginalo... ¬ jijiji

Andry Black: Muchas gracias por tu reviwe, y los merodeadores son lo máximo, sigue leyendo

Coulter: Para nada! Me encanta saber de la vida de las personas que leen mis fics, no soy una acosadora, ni nada, pero me encantaria conocer a cada uno de ustedes, pero... bueno hare lo que pueda para cearles bien, o por lo menos que les guste mis historias. Si tu estas obsesionada... yo tambien lo estoy... jijiijj... no es tan malo

Anihila Dextro: Soy mexicana, y con mucho orgullo, bueno.. en lo que respecta a política prefiero decir que soy de Finlandia, o de algun lugar recondito, y tu de donde eres? Yo tambien estuve a punto de deber mate, mas le vale al profe que me apruebe... te deseo suerte en tus materias

Jackie de Black: Mi querida lectora: El harry/draco esta en proceso, todo depende del pinche gordito de mierda, a ver si se le ocurre aprobarme o si no ya se chingo la cosa. Siento tanta pelades pero, estoy frustrada, tanto encierro, tanta monotonia... tu me endiendes...

Alyssa Bellatrix Black: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo

Ari- chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, te aseguro que habra mas besos entre ellos dos

Rasaaabe: Ya actualice, tratare de no tardar tanto, gracias por tu review

Kaoru Dono: eres que o.o? ok, te doy a Peter para que lo mates, le puedes hcaer lo que quieras y te aseguro que ni la UNICEF va a poder incriminarte, ajajajajja...

Bartimeo: Que bueno que te gusto, sigue leyendo, gracias por tu review

Hana Black: Ya es bien tarde son las once de la nche, pero todo por ustdes... gracias por tu review

Diablaloka: no entedí... te encanto? Me saas los colores / jijijji... ya veras, ya veras sigue leyendo y veras... gracias por tu review


End file.
